


Forget Me Not

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [82]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Spells & Enchantments, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony gets hit by a spell and he forgets everyone he knows, but there's a loophole. Loki isn't sure if that makes it worse or not.





	Forget Me Not

“Who are you?”

“Tony-”

“No, who the fuck _are_ you?”

Loki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before slowly removing his Aesir skin. The reaction was instantaneous. Tony’s defensive crouch and raised gauntlet instantly dropped away and his face brightened he also rushed forward and threw himself around Loki in a hug, making the mage flinch. 

“ _Loki_ ,” Tony breathed.

“Yes,” Loki swallowed painfully, “it’s me.”

“Missed you,” Tony murmured, nuzzling Loki’s chest through his shirt. Loki just kept his arms lowered while trying not to touch his lover.

“I need you to let go of me, Tony so that I can check you for magic.”

“Don’t wanna,” Tony childishly pouted. “Wanna hug my blueblueboyfriend.”

Loki tried not to cringe. “I... understand that, but it’s important that you do this for me.”

There was a long pause and Loki really hoped it would be easier this time. 

The spell had hit Tony three days ago. It had been designed to make Tony forget and distrust everyone on his team. What the caster hadn’t anticipated was Loki’s jotun form. Tony had never seen it which meant that when Loki was in that form, the spell temporarily failed. It allowed Tony to remember him, but it acted as an accelerant, amplifying all of Tony’s affections and giving him a heady rush not unlike a mortal drug.

Loki was still trying to unravel the spell and while he did it, he had to contend with his lover seeing his other form and acting... acting the way no sane person ever would when faced with his jotun appearance. He treated him with affection and love. He wanted to stay wrapped around Loki in a hug that hurt Loki to allow.

His lover was going to be so angry with him. But, Gods, he hoped Tony could forgive him when the spell was broken. He hoped Tony could accept him, even knowing what lay beneath his Aesir guise; the secret he’d tried so hard to keep.

“Don’t wanna,” Tony whined again, tightening his hold and making Loki close his eyes with regret. 

He hated having to touch Tony’s shoulders and gently push him away. He could sometimes spend a good hour pleading for Tony to let go of him, to sit still and _not touch him_ while Loki continued unravelling the spell. It hurt to watch Tony’s distraught expression and Loki usually allowed a compromise by letting Tony rest a hand on his arm as long as he only touched Loki’s sleeve.

Loki would have placed him under a sleeping spell to avoid the entire thing, only he didn’t want to risk it when Tony was already under the influence of someone else’s magic. 

“Don’t wanna, but I will,” Tony murmured, making Loki’s eyes snap open as he looked down at his lover. Tony was already looking up at him with a wide, hopeful gaze. “But I wanna kiss first.”

Loki went completely stiff and he hoarsely refused, “ _No_ ,”

“ _Lokiiii_ ,” Tony whined, tightening his hold and burying his face back in the mage’s chest. “I wanna kiss you. Miss it, _miss you_. Kiss me, please, Loki, please, please, _please_.”

“ _No_ ,” Loki hissed. He couldn’t do it to his lover. “Not like this,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony made a sad, wounded noise. “But I want to. I _miss_ you.”

“I miss you too,” Loki admitted, his voice raw. “But I-I _can’t_.”

It hurt, but Loki slowly brought up his hands and grabbed Tony’s shoulders gently but forcibly pushing him away. Tony gave another whine of unhappiness, but even with the spell affecting him, Tony still obeyed Loki’s wish to never be touched on the skin.

He was staring at Loki with miserable eyes and it hurt Loki’s heart to witness. He would do anything to wipe that sadness away. He would do anything to not be the cause of it.

“When I’m not like this,” Loki whispered, “I will kiss you the moment that you ask me.”

Tony’s sadness was momentarily eclipsed for confusion as he questioned, “When you’re not like what?”

Loki’s eyes fell from Tony’s, unable to hold his gaze as fresh pain washed through him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki whispered roughly. “Just... just sit on the edge of the bed, Tony.”

“But if I do that,” Tony told him with slumped shoulders and dejected features, “you’ll leave.”

Because Tony always remembered how their meetings like this ended.

“Not if I get things right this time,” Loki tried to smile but it came out flat. “So, sit on the bed.”

Tony dropped his head to stare at the floor, but he finally pulled away from Loki and dropped down on the edge of the mattress looking achingly resigned. 

Loki wished he could comfort him, wished he could touch his lover; but he knew to revert to his Aesir guise would make Tony forget him. Loki also knew that to touch him now would be something Tony could never forgive.

But if he always stepped back, always minded his distance and never made Tony embrace a monster maybe... maybe when the spell was broken, Tony could forgive him?

And maybe if the Norns saw fit to hear his desperate pleas and heartfelt prayers; Tony might still want to be with him when this was over.

Maybe, if he had any luck left remaining, Tony would still be willing to love a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd in my mind, they do eventually break the spell and Tony remembers everything and he finds Loki whose withdrawn, all his Jotun insecurities flaring over his head like the biggest neon sign. But Tony goes and finds him in his room at the tower and cups his nervous face and kisses him and Loki whimpers and sighs and holds him.
> 
> Then Tony pulls back and smiles and nuzzles him and tells him, "Can you change over for a second?"
> 
> And Loki freezes and "what?" and Tony just quietly goes, "trust me, please? Just for a minute."
> 
> And Loki hesitates but slowly lets his Jotun form take over and he's tense as a bowstring but Tony just cups him the exact same way he did before and kisses him just the same way and Loki pulls back with a frown, because he's not unaware of it and Tony smiles and tells him, stroking his blue cheeks, "I like you either way, Loki, because I like you. Blue, pink, butt-ugly war helmet." And he gets shoved for that and he grins and cups his face again. "Jotun blue or Aesir white. I'm not going to see any difference because they're both you and that, and your comfort in what skin you're in is all I care about." He smirks. "Even if I'd love to lick every swirl on this body of yours."
> 
> He gets shoved again as Loki fades back to Aesir but there's still a faint bit of colour in his cheeks and a bright kind of joy and relief in his eyes.
> 
> And they kiss again and everything is happy


End file.
